A Friend To Be
by My Dead Account
Summary: Kyeler Sanders moves to Tulsa, Oklahoma from Utah. He meets the gang and has no idea what he's in for. Through the good and the bad hes stuck with the gang.   Kyeler is NOT going to influence or change the story. I just wanted to add a new character! :
1. Moving To Tulsa

**So, guys my friend wanted me to do this for her. She didn't feel included in our gang without me posting her story up her. Yes, she is a girl, but in order to be part of the gang she had to be a boy. We all did. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Outsiders, or anything related. Believe me if I did there would be changes. Not major changes. Just changes. Sadly peeps both Johnny and Dally's deaths are necessary to the story. Anyway, I only own the storyline and Kyler and his family. **

**Oh and to all of you people that actually read this beggining part you get to know that if you have an OC that you would like to have added all you have to do is send me the info. Like who they are, who they know and how they relate to the people in the story. I will add any OCs. Even if they only have cameo rolls they will make the cut. :) **

Chapter 1- Leaving Town

As I left the comfort of my old town I wanted nothing more to turn the new car around and go right back. I'm not big on change, at all.

We were leaving our comfortable life in Utah and moving clear out to Oklahoma. It wasn't that far, but still Oklahoma! Can you believe it? I wanted to stay in my regular life routine with my good friends, not move to nowhere Tulsa, Oklahoma. Okay, so my hometown in Utah was probably smaller than Tulsa, but still, its the principle of the thing.

It probably wasn't going to be as bad as I though it would be. I'd probably make new friends, probably.

My mom had the radio up way too loud. I hate loud noises.

As she pulled up at a gas station she looked back at me. " Kye hunny don't be so sad. Your eyes are all dark and gloomy, " she said in her best fake country accent.

She was always trying to fit in. She hated feeling like she didn't belong.

" They look much better bright blue, " she said, still using that stupid country twang.

I wished I was with dad and Chris. They never told me how " pretty " my eyes were. They did mention them being freaky looking once, but that was still better than mom calling them pretty.

Did I mention my eyes change color? They go from dark hazel to bright blue and all shades in between. The color really just depends on how I feel.

While my mom got gas I started thinking about dad. He and Chris had left three days ago. They went to fix up the house for mom.

Dad got a job in Tulsa. Thats why we were moving. Its also part of why dad and Chris left so early.

Chris went mainly to scout things out for me. He was always looking out for me, and with him being my older brother it never really bothered me. He had dark black hair, and compared to my blonde hair it really stuck out. His eyes were ice blue like mine.

The first few days after my parents had told me the news, I'd kept quiet. I hadn't spoken to either of them for almost two weeks. On the day dad and Chris left though, I'd snuck up to my room and cried.

Mom came back to the car with two cokes. She offered me one and I took it. Popping the lid off I had a big gulp of the sugury drink.

It would take two days to get to Tulsa. One if mom decided to speed. It was around noon and we'd been driving since six a.m. Not only that but mom insisted upon driving until she could'nt. At wich point we would pull over to the side of the highway, lock up the car and sleep inside it.

If I'd have been 16 like Chris then I could've driven half of the way and mom could get some sleep. Of course, I was three years younger than Chris and if I got caught driving mom would get into more trouble than it was worth.

As my mom got back in the car and started driving, she attempted to talk to me. I just ignored her and looked out the window. Eventually she gave up on getting me to talk to her and I fell asleep.

-End-

**So how was it? Reviews are appreciated and I will give pie to those that leave me rewievs. :) Those of you that have OCs for me either private message me them or leave a review with the required description of them in it. BTW you can send in as many as you want. They don't have to be from Tulsa either. ( Or live there at all ) **

**Thanks for reading! Tell me how to fix the things that bothered you and I'll try to get to it quickly! ~ Rainbows :)**


	2. School

** So I understand that the first chapter was pretty short. I had originally planned on updating chapters one and two together. They are now a day apart. If this story gets popular enough I will set a time for updates. Until then I will update when I can. K? :) **

**All right, here is chapter two with Kye on the disclaimer! **

**Kye: Dallas doesn't own S.E. Hinton, or The Outsiders. **

** Thank you Kye! ( Okay so my name is not actually Dallas but that is what my friends call me. :D )**

When I woke up we were still driving. It was still dark, but it was getting lighter by the second. My guess was that we'd probably pulled over and mom had just woken up and started driving again.

I looked up to see my mom's bloodshot eyes in the rearview mirror. I guess I'd been wrong about my mom sleeping. ' Looks like she hasn't slept at all. ', I thought to myself as she smiled at me. * I didn't say anything.

" You're not going to go all mute on me again are you? " she asked. I shrugged. She rolled her eyes and spoke again, " Whatever. Just be happy. I drove all night to get us here sooner. "

I looked up and realized we weren't in Utah or anywhere near it. I realized my mom had probably sped the entire way here.

We passed a road sign that said Welcome to Tulsa . ' Awesome. ' I thought staring at the brown buildings we passed. About twenty minutes later we were in the ritzy side of town. The rich side.

My mom pulled up to a big house, not to big just big enough. I never guessed how much trouble that house would cause me.

When I stepped out of the car the front door burst open. Chris practically tackled me.

Chris was a football player with big muscles and all. However, he definatly wasn't stupid. Of course, neither was I.

When Chris finally got off me he spoke.

" You're gonna love it here! There's people always doing something and places to go all the time! One problem is that the social classes are really defined, but hey who cares? " , he was saying way too much way too fast.

" Calm down Chris! Im sure I'll figure it out myself! " I snapped at him.

Chris jumped back into his shell. You see, if you're nice he'll talk openly with you. If you hurt his feelings, he immediatly gets quiet.

" Right. I'm sure you don't want to hear it right now. I'll tell you later, " He said as he headed back inside the house.

I would've apologized but I just wasn't up to par these days.

Mom was talking to dad, so they didn't notice what had happened.

I turned and walked into the house. I wasn't planning on talking to either of my parents for awhile. Come to think about it, I'd probably have to stop talking to Chris as well.

When I walked in Chris was sitting on the couch. I looked at him and he pointe up and then he pointed left. He always seemed to get when I didn't want to talk.

I walked up the stairs and turned left. Assuming that my room was the first dorr on the left side of the hall I opened the door. Once inside I could tell it was my room.

Mom and I had sent our stuff to dad and Chris two days ago. It looked like they'd been nice and set it all up for us. I made a mental note to figure out a way to thank them for it whithout speaking later.

I grabbed a book off of my shelf and laid on my bed. I was looking at the words but not really comprehending them.

My door opened and I pretended to be absorbed in the book.

" Kyeler, you start school tomorrow," my mother said as she and my father entered my room.

" Are you okay with that? " my father asked.

I shrugged. It's not like I really had a choice anyway.

" I really wish you'd talk to us," my mother said.

I shrugged again. I wasn't in the mood to talk to them. My mother sighed and stood up.

Once she left the room I went back to reading. I stayed inside for the rest of the day.

**A.N. * If you ever see these (',')It's my way of showing thoughts.**

** So I want to know what you guys thought! How do you like Kye? Honestly, he bugs me. xD**

**Kye: HEY!**

**Me: Okay. I kid. ;)**

**Anyway. Let me know if you want me to keep going. **


End file.
